


September 2019 - Stars

by FletcherWolfe



Series: Sally Face Discord Monthly Challenge [3]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FletcherWolfe/pseuds/FletcherWolfe
Summary: Sal is out foraging when he stumbles on a rare find.Contains slight spoilers for the story proper.





	September 2019 - Stars

**Author's Note:**

> ROUS means Rodents Of Unusual Size.

It was dusk. Stars were already in the sky. Sal was ambling through the woods. He had Sam on his back. The pockets of his sweater clinked as he walked along. He had a small basket in hand. Something sparkled in the corner of his eye.

“Shiny!!!” He zoomed off after it. He dashed through the underbrush. He raced towards the source. As he got closer he came upon a log. He crawled up to it a peered over it.

Before he was a small clearing. Open to the sky above. On the ground were small sparkling objects. He snuck over to the clearing. 

Once in it he looked at the gleaming objects. His eye widened in delight. Small pebbles littered the ground. In various hues of blue, purple, and pink. They twinkled like the stars above.

“Star Stones!” He exclaimed picking up a pink one. “Look Sammy. Your mama found Star Stones.” He held it for Sam to see. 

“BA!!!!”

“Yes. Very pretty. Very hard to find. Collect now or will be gone.” He pulled out jars from his basket. And carefully put the stones in them. “Must go now. Papa will be worried.”

He zoomed through woods. Dashing through as the day got darker. There was no moon. Just stars. He made it to the house.

Opening the door he was bombarded by two small children.

“Mama!”  
“Mama? Mama what took you so long?”

“Max! Emma! Leave your mother alone. He just got back. Now go wash up for dinner!” Larry appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. 

“Yes papa!” Max and Emma responded and left the room.

“So what took you so long Sal?” 

“Found rare shiny! Kind found on clear nights with no moon.” Sal replied. He set the basket down in the table. He pulled his prosthetic off and set it next to the basket. He bounced over to Larry. 

Larry looked down at him. He smiled at his feral husband. He leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“Glad you are home. Now go put your horde away. Then wash up. Dinner is just about ready.”

Sal skittered away grabbing his basket before descending into the basement. Larry went back into the kitchen. He checked on the roast ROUS in the oven. The vegetable stew was just about done as well. 

He began to set the table. As he was doing so Sal came back up the stairs. He was carrying Sam in his arms. Sal smiled at Larry. He walked over and helped set the table with one hand.

Their two other children Max and Emma came tromping into the room. 

“We’re clean!” They exclaimed. They also had wet clothes.

“I see that. Did you two try to drown each other as well?” Larry asked eyeing the wet clothes. “Well sit down and I’ll put dinner on the table.”

Everyone sat and ate dinner. There was random conversation. But it was pleasant. Eventually it ended. Sal and Larry began to clean up. 

“So what did you find on your trip?”  
“Mushrooms, sea glass. But I got lucky and found Star Stones. The ones in the forest will be gone in the morning.”  
“I see.”

Dishes were cleaned. And food was stored in the pantry. Larry went to get the kids to bed. Meanwhile Sal locked up the farm animals for the night. He herded the sheep into their holes. Locked the chickens into their hut. And the goat were corralled into their pen. Sal went inside and took a bath.

After taking a bath he slipped on a shift and climbed the stairs up to bed. He slipped out of the shift and under the covers. He stared out at the sky. The stars were bright out. He felt Larry slip into bed next to him. 

“So Star Stones are rare huh?”  
“Yes. They are really hard to find. You are more likely to find bottles of Star Dust rather than the stones themselves.”  
“Are they easy to keep?”  
“Relatively. Basements are good places. Nice and dark. But star dust is easier.”  
“Mmm”

“I love you Sal.” Sal turned and snuggled into Larry’s arms.  
“Love you too.”

The stars shined on them as they drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit that doesn’t really fit in the story proper. It takes place in later chapters.


End file.
